Le calme après la tempête
by Codzwallop
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer suite au double épisode de la Tempête, dans la première saison. Un Sparky de plus pour les inconditionnels. Pas de bêta. Merci de m'indiquer les éventuelles erreurs. Bonne lecture.


_« -… Et risquer de toucher le Docteur Weir ?_

_-Ce n'est pas elle que je vise._

Pan !_ Elizabeth tombe à terre alors que Kolya est projeté à travers le vortex. John arrive en courant auprès d'elle et l'aide à se relever._

_-Ca va ?_

_-… Non ! »_

La tempête était passée, ou plutôt les tempêtes. Elizabeth n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout était arrivé si vite. De toute sa carrière, c'était la première fois qu'elle était prise en otage. Et il fallait que ce soit dans une autre galaxie ? Cette perspective était sans doute la plus effrayante. Elle était si loin de chez elle… Ils l'étaient tous deux soldats étaient morts cette nuit, sans qu'elle ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, et leurs familles ne sauraient jamais la vérité – sans parler des nombreux soldats genii. C'était un poids de plus sur ses épaules […] Mais les tempêtes étaient passées et la pluie fine qui serpentait encore le long des vitraux de la citée lui rappelait que la vie devait reprendre son court.

Carson avait soigné les quelques blessés, puis tous s'étaient retirés dans leur quartiers, à l'exception de John et Teyla, occupés à installer la prisonnière.

Elizabeth s'était douchée et changée. Elle errait dans les couloirs à présent, trop agitée pour dormir. _Et si un Genii avait survécu. Et s'il tentait quelque chose d'autre ?_ Effrayée, elle alla inspecter la salle des commandes et fit finalement escale sur sa passerelle. De là, elle contempla la salle d'embarquement plongée dans la pénombre.

-Pas encore au lit ?

-John ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vivement.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, désolé.

Elle accepta ses excuses d'un mouvement de sourcils et répliqua avec beaucoup d'ironie :

-Oh, revenez dans deux ou trois prises d'otages, je m'y serais faite !

Mais l'humour ne prit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle soupira doucement et répondit :

-Il faudra bien…

Elle évitait son regard.

-Je devrais aller me coucher, il est tard et…

-Non, attendez !

John la retenait, une main sur son bras.

-Elizabeth, s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si ça ira […] Et pas uniquement parce qu'il le faut. Dîtes-moi la vérité.

La jeune femme le regarda, ses yeux le suppliant d'arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, OK ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire éclater en sanglot. Elle était plus forte que ça – en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire. Mais inévitablement, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle voulu répondre puis stoppa net. Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa davantage que n'importe quoi ce soir. Une larme venait de zébrer la joue du colonel.

-John […]

Et elle l'enlaça.

Quelques instants plus tard, le soldat n'en pu plus : il avait besoin de se confier, besoin d'elle, besoin de savoir qu'elle irait bien pour leur salut à tous les deux.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il vous avait tué. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter… Cette frénésie […]

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus. Ses émotions n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre. Il avait tué de sang froid et systématiquement. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, s'arrêter. Et il se sentait abominable sachant qu'il recommencerait, s'il le fallait.

Elizabeth passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme.

-John, nous devrions aller dormir. Je suis exténuée.

-Vous avez surement raison.

Ils brisèrent leur étreinte et quittèrent tranquillement la passerelle. John prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne - chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant cette nuit - et la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers. Arrivés devant la porte, Elizabeth demanda, une teinte de rose sur les joues :

-Est-ce que vous voulez restez… cette nuit ? […] En tout bien tout honneur !

Elle était écarlate à présent. John la jaugeait du regard, et ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur, mal interpréter son invitation. La situation était soudainement devenue embarrassante pour elle. _Pourquoi ai-je posé cette fichue question ! _Pensant essuyer un refus, Elizabeth reprit :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je compr…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer, John passa sa main devant le panneau d'ouverture des portes et entraîna la diplomate dans la chambre.

-Je suis toujours trempé, observa John.

-J'ai remarqué. Vous pouvez prendre une douche…

Elle lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bain.

-Et risquer de vous trouver déjà endormie quand je reviendrai ? Surement pas.

Elizabeth sourit.

-Je reviens.

Son pyjama sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, en pyjama, une serviette éponge à la main. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle valait toutes les prises d'otages… Enfin, façon de parler… John, les mains plaquées devant ses bijoux de famille, ne portait plus que son boxer. Elizabeth lui tendit la serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher. Elle se retourna, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hey ! s'exclama John. On ne se moque pas !

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. John la rejoint rapidement. En quelques instants, ils avaient trouvé leur place : Elizabeth était installée sur le côté. Le corps du militaire épousait parfaitement la courbe féminine de son dos tandis qu'une main protectrice entourait sa taille. Lorsque John se réveilla dans la nuit, la donne avait changé cependant. La diplomate s'était retournée durant son sommeil et se trouvait à présent face à lui, le visage au creux du coup du militaire tous deux étaient enlacés. Ces quelques heures passées dans les bras de l'autre avaient dissipé leurs craintes mutuelles : elle allait bien, et lui était redevenu lui-même, calme et apaisé.

Avant de se rendormir, John déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elizabeth. Quelque chose avait changé en lui la veille. Il avait eu une révélation : c'était elle. Ce serait toujours elle.


End file.
